


AU - Vampires and Werewolves

by Aria6



Series: A Coyote's Stories [14]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria6/pseuds/Aria6





	1. Chapter 1

Shunsui sighed as he gazed at the mossy ceiling of his new home.

For almost five hundred years, it had been his duty to hunt monsters. Keeping the people safe from werewolves, vampires and other supernatural ills had been his place in the world and frankly, he had enjoyed it. The creatures that haunted Soul Society were often vicious and cunning, dark and devious. They fed on humans so they had to die. That was all there was to it.

That had been before Aizen Sosuke had turned traitor and raised up an army of the beasts in an effort to take over the kingdom. And he'd done it. Shunsui had no idea how he'd found so many powerful supernaturals but the army he'd assembled had been terrifyingly strong. Worst of all, any captives could be turned, adding to Aizen's ranks. He was a perfect example of that.

Glancing over his body, he could see the tribal tattoos that had been inscribed on his right arm and shoulder. He was a werewolf now, and the newest member of the Coyote pack. Sighing, he rubbed them for a moment before gazing at the ceiling again.

The earthen burrow was surprisingly pleasant. Shunsui enjoyed the cool earth, the damp air and the scent of the moss. If he tried, he could easily scent his pack mates, sleeping, talking or playing. A few were having sex and he could smell that too, which made him blush a bit. The olfactory abilities of a werewolf took some getting used to.

In the past few months, he'd had plenty of things to get used to. Werewolf packs rarely took new members and there had been an initiation period, where all the other pack members got his measure and tested his worth. After that, Coyote Starrk had taken him and begun training him personally. The powerful, lazy werewolf was teaching him how to control his inner wolf while still allowing it to be part of his mind and life. That was a critical point. Simply denying his wolf would cause it to rebel and eventually, drive him to madness. Being a successful werewolf required embracing the instincts, yet controlling them.

"You are brooding again." That warm voice said and Shunsui turned his head to see Coyote Starrk. The old monster was looking at him thoughtfully, his grey eyes calm and deep with ageless wisdom. "What are you thinking of?"

"Just… what I am." Shunsui said after a moment, directing his gaze to the ceiling. "I never would have guessed it would be like this." Most of the werewolves he'd put down had been insane monsters. Komamura had been werewolf-like, but critically different… his family history involved a curse and was not contagious. That was why he'd been accepted in Soul Society, despite his differences. But real werewolves… Shunsui heard Starrk sigh.

"You thought we were nothing but evil monsters." He said, quite accurately, and Shunsui looked away. "Do not regret. It is what it is."

"How can you feel that way?" He asked, remembering something that made his heart hurt. Over a hundred years ago, Soul Society had been growing. The peasantry had expanded into new lands and in so doing, run into conflict with a werewolf clan. They hadn't even known the wolves were there until they tried to take the forest… and Shunsui had led the team that had exterminated the evil monsters. Or so he'd thought of them, at the time. After all, they had killed and eaten the peasants. A barbaric, horrific act, he'd thought then.

Now, though, he knew that werewolves saw things differently. They did not go out of their way to hunt humans and unlike vampires, did not require anything from them to live. Werewolves were generally content to predate deer and even raise cattle and chickens for their needs. However, if they killed a human they saw no reason to let the body go to waste. They ate their own dead, as well. It was considered to be a gesture of respect, to them. To reject a kill was to say it was tainted in some way.

"I am much older than you, Kyoraku Shunsui. Humans will never see us for what we are. To them, we will always be monsters." Starrk said with a small shrug. "And in some measure, we are. Although some are more monstrous than others." He said and Shunsui nodded with a sigh. Vampires, with their need to feed, were more innately destructive than the werewolves. "Do not regret what you did. If you had died beneath the claws of those wolves, they would not have regretted your passing."

"Hm." Shunsui shifted, feeling mildly uncomfortable. Like an itch in the back of his mind… Starrk's voice focused him.

"You need something. Meditate on the wolf. What do you need?" Starrk's voice was gentle and Shunsui struggled to focus himself, to determine what his body and instincts were telling him. The scent of the other wolf reached him and Shunsui groaned to himself as he realized what his inner wolf wanted.

"…Sex." He growled out the word. Starrk's smile was amused and Shunsui glowered at him. "I don't need it." The inner wolf might want to mate, but he could deny the urge. Starrk's smile dimmed.

"Shunsui, we have discussed this. What have I told you?" The older werewolf said and Shunsui sighed to himself.

"Not to waste willpower on foolish things." He knew the other man was right. The wolf could only be denied so long, with catastrophic consequences if they became locked in contention. "The wolf must be allowed to share and I must satisfy my needs." That was true of all werewolves. Needs had to be satisfied. "Sex is a need like any other." That was the part that was hard for him. "…I miss Juushiro." He whispered. His best friend and lover was gone, taken by Ulquiorra to become a vampire. Traditionally, werewolves and vampires were enemies. At best, they had nothing to do with each other. Starrk sighed, shifting slightly.

"You can deny the need if you wish. I will not force you." Starrk said softly and Shunsui appreciated the consideration. As the pack leader, Starrk could have pinned him down and forced him anytime he wished. He had, a few times, when things were new and he'd been in danger of losing control. Shunsui had forgiven him when he'd realized how critical maintaining the balance truly was. The older wolf had probably saved his life.

"…No, you're right." He sighed and rolled on his side, looking at the other wolf. "Mate me, Starrk." He said, surrendering to the inevitable. Coyote Starrk just looked at him for a moment before nodding. His eyes were dull and empty as they kissed.

For Shunsui, that strange dichotomy between the look in Starrk's eyes and the skill of his hands and lips was unnerving. He knew why it was, though. The wolves were very talkative and he knew that in the distant past, Coyote Starrk had been cruelly hurt and left for dead. The nature of that wound had been intimate beyond words and now any intercourse caused him pain. Yet, he did it anyway, both to keep his own wolf under control and to teach young werewolves like himself.

Starrk was very skillful, though. Shunsui groaned as his cock was stimulated, Starrk's hand caressing him in slow, lazy strokes. The other werewolf gradually increased the pressure until he was keening softly and thrusting into that teasing hand. Hooded grey eyes watched him, judging his reactions and Shunsui groaned as that hand abruptly pulled away.

"Submit to me." Starrk's voice was deeper than usual, full of his own need. Shunsui couldn't help but lift his lip in a half-snarl at that calm order.

This was the one part he hated, more than anything else. He was not into being the bottom and his wolf, if anything, felt even more strongly about it. Some wolves were naturally more dominant than others and Shunsui could tell that his was extremely dominant. That posed a huge problem for him, though. As the newest werewolf and still being trained, he was the omega of the pack. No one would submit to him and his wolf was too proud to submit to anyone but the pack leader. Even that was only done grudgingly and Shunsui whined softly as Starrk gave him an admonishing nip. He lifted his chin, baring his throat for the older werewolf and shivered as fangs lightly skimmed the skin. Satisfied with the display of dominance, Starrk's hand began preparing his entrance.

Shunsui shivered, relaxing as a warm cream was spread in his anal cavity. It was really very pleasant, tingling gently and enhancing his arousal. He could feel the wolf inside rising behind his eyes, sharing the experience as Starrk kissed him. The kiss was tender and intimate, their tongues tangling as they explored each other's mouths. Shunsui couldn't help but savor the feeling, the flavor of the other wolf on his tongue. Starrk tasted like whisky and bitters, strong and intoxicating.

Shunsui groaned as his legs were spread, his hips hitched up and a cushion slid beneath them. Then Starrk was easing inside him and he grit his teeth at the burn. A whine escaped his throat as he dropped his head back, an instinctive gesture of submission. Starrk took advantage of it, slowly sucking his throat as he began to take him in a careful, practiced rhythm.

"Shunsui." The way Starrk said his name… he almost thought it meant something. But he carefully avoided looking into the other werewolves' eyes. Seeing that dull emptiness would break the illusion that the man truly cared about him.

"Starrk." Shunsui groaned, his nails digging into fine skin, tearing through and letting the blood spill. That inflamed them both and Starrk began to go harder, riding him faster and hitting his prostate with every thrust. "Kami!" He watched as the blood slid down Starrk's arm, over his tattoos. He felt the urge to taste it and followed the desire, lapping up the hot fluid. Starrk growled and nipped him, reminding him of his place but Shunsui didn't stop, just uttering a small little whine of apology. He needed this as much as the sex… the fresh blood that was so full of power…

Starrk bit his throat then and Shunsui gasped as the other werewolf drank his blood in turn. It was a flesh wound, nothing important, but it reminded him of his place in the pack while inflaming his lusts. He jerked his hips back, desperately trying to get more from the other man. Inside his head, the wolf howled and Shunsui's eyes glazed over as his orgasm abruptly took him. His whole body shook with the force of it, his seed splattering between the two of them. Starrk suddenly threw back his head and howled, his power beating through the air as he found his release. Shunsui responded in kind, not caring that it was insubordinate. He was not weak and he refused to act like it.

"Mmm… you do enjoy pushing your luck, don't you?" Starrk murmured in his ear but Shunsui could hear the satisfaction in his voice. "I really should hurt you for that."

"You won't." He returned, feeling pleased with himself. He knew Starrk fairly well by now and knew the other wolf wouldn't hurt him for something so minor. There was a soft sigh as the elder werewolf gently pulled away from his body.

"You're right, I won't. But remember not to do that in front of an audience. You'll make me look weak and that is not something any pack leader can afford." Starrk reminded him and Shunsui nodded. Sometimes, he wondered why the other man was so lenient with him. He suspected that Starrk felt a bit uncomfortable with his role in defeating and turning him. It wasn't the usual way werewolf clans found recruits.

"I remember." He said, watching as Starrk cleaned them both off with a bit of moss. The calm, relaxed look on the other man's face showed that the mating had been good for him, as well. When he was done, Starrk settled beside him and Shunsui didn't object. Werewolves enjoyed being close to each other and he was no exception. Breathing in Starrk's scent, he settled in to sleep.

There was no reason to do anything else.

Shunsui took his seat beside Starrk, wishing he was somewhere else.

The Espada often took attendants with them when they went to see Aizen in person and attend their meetings. Unfortunately, because his wolf was so psychotically dominant, Shunsui had to come with him. There was no one else in the pack that his wolf would recognize as a superior and that meant that until he took his place in the pack, he had to be with Starrk at all times.

Which meant he was sitting in during the Espada meeting. It was physically painful, having to look at Aizen. Also, Gin's smirk made him long to shove the man's teeth down his throat. His wolf didn't help either, feeding on his rage and urging him to tear their throats out with his fangs. Moments like this made him glad for Starrk's help. If he'd been wasting willpower on holding the wolf back from other urges, he might have snapped. And as outnumbered as he was, he would be dead.

Instead of committing suicide he slouched in the chair beside Starrk, closing his eyes and pretending to nap. Starrk slept through meetings all the time and Shunsui saw no reason not to follow his lead. Eventually he did manage to doze, only to be nudged awake by an elbow in his side.

"Mmm?" That was strange. Starrk had never wanted him to pay attention before. Shunsui blinked, pulling his attention to the conversation. Ulquiorra was asking for something?

"If you want help from my wolves you will have to pay a price." Starrk said lazily as Ulquiorra stared at him. The vampire was too emotionless to ever show irritation, but Shunsui fancied he could smell it.

"This is for the good of all." He said, glancing at Aizen. He was just watching the byplay with a small smile.

"Perhaps you could tell us what you want, Starrk?" He suggested and the werewolf yawned before shrugging slightly.

"Just a chew toy for my young wolf." Starrk said and Shunsui blinked. "That new vampire of yours. What was his name? Ukitake?" Ulquiorra stiffened as Shunsui felt a wild hope. But how could Starrk…?

"He is not yet trained." Ulquiorra said frigidly and Starrk yawned.

"So? I can take care of it. Nothing to worry about." He was completely blasé about the thought of taking in a vampire. "I know how vampires are taught, remember? I've hosted one in the clan before. My wolves will put up with it if I ask them to." Shunsui swallowed, gripping the arms of his chair tightly. Starrk was actually going to…? Vampires and werewolves were usually mortal enemies! Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed and a bit of anger actually got through his emotionless mask. Then Aizen spoke.

"Ulquiorra, the way you train your vampires is very… intense. I highly doubt Juushiro is thriving under your regimen." He said idly and Ulquiorra refused to respond. Shunsui wondered, with a bit of dread, what that meant. "Surely you can give one almost certain failure to Starrk? I would like to see what he can do with him."

"…Very well." Ulquiorra acquiesced with ill grace. "But he will not be delivered to you until this matter is resolved."

"Of course." Starrk agreed immediately. "I will summon some of my wolves for support. Shunsui is not ready for this." That made him feel grateful. He didn't know what was going on, exactly, but it likely involved suppressing an insurrection of some kind. He didn't want to slaughter his own people and the wolf within might use his feelings against him. Shunsui let the rest of the meeting wash over him, feeling a cautious hope.

Soon, he might see Juushiro again.

"Hrmph. They would deliver him like this." Starrk glowered at the black casket with the silver handles. Shunsui swallowed at the sight of it. What had they done to Juushiro? "Are they gone?"

"Yes, they're out." One of the fellow dominant wolves said. He was eyeing the casket thoughtfully. "Do you want to be alone with him?" Starrk ran a hand through his hair before sighing.

"Yes, it might be wise." The werewolf left immediately, relieved to go. Starrk looked at the casket for a moment longer before looking at him. Those grey eyes were cold and stern.

"Shunsui, remain back. Do not go forward, no matter what happens." He said firmly and Shunsui frowned at him. "Do not disobey me." Starrk's voice dropped to a warning growl, his power flaring around him. The deadly intent in it made him flinch slightly and against his will he uttered a soft, supplicating whine. Satisfied, Starrk reached down and flung open the coffin.

Shunsui gasped at the sight of what lay within. Juushiro looked like a corpse. And not a new one, but one that had been dead for weeks, shriveled and dry. Chains of silver, threaded with crosses, held him in place. His eyes were closed but as Shunsui watched, they opened. There was nothing rational in those brown orbs. Only a ravenous hunger.

"I must feed him. Annoying. Remember what I said. He would kill you now without even knowing." Starrk warned and Shunsui nodded. Now that he'd seen what they had done to Juushiro, he could believe it.

Starrk slashed his own arm and the vampire in the coffin made a sound. It was a soft, guttural groan that raised the hairs on Shunsui's arms. Starrk just looked at the vampire before offering his arm to the starving creature. Juushiro surged against the chains as much as he could, his fangs clashing at the flesh that was just out of reach. Starrk gripped white hair, growling and raising his power. It did nothing to intimidate the vampire – Juushiro was too far gone for that – but it did help to keep him in place. Starrk finally pressed his bleeding flesh against the vampire's lips and winced as fangs sank in. But he managed to prevent a deep, tearing wound, allowing only punctures. Juushiro tried to widen the wounds several times but every time, Starrk controlled him with the strength of his body and power. Then…

"Enough. Enough!" Starrk growled, working on getting the fangs out of his flesh. The white haired vampire clung on stubbornly. "Damned leech – enough!" Finally, he got himself free. Fangs clashed in the air as Juushiro desperately sought more of the life giving fluid. Starrk stepped back, breathing heavily. "Give him a few minutes to absorb that. The energy in it should be enough to revitalize him." He said as he tried to staunch his wound.

"Do you need help with that?" Shunsui asked and Starrk glanced up at him, his expression mildly pained. Then he nodded.

"If you could fetch me some moss…" He said and Shunsui nodded, getting that for him. They were working on binding the wounds when he heard a cough.

"What… happened…?" Shunsui looked towards Juushiro, wanting to run to his side but mindful of Starrk's command. To his utter relief, Juushiro was looking almost human. The horrible shrunken appearance had abated, the skin smoothing and the flesh plumping with the stolen blood and power. "Oh… no…" Juushiro was looking down at his silver bindings, his eyes wide with horror and panic on his face. Shunsui was going to go to him but a hard hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"No. Let me." Starrk said firmly before going to the coffin. He handled the incipient panic in a very direct and slightly brutal fashion, gripping Juushiro's hair and roughly forcing him to look away from the chains. "Are you rational?" He asked as brown eyes blinked at him. A pink tongue licked fangs and Starrk frowned.

"I… yes. Yes, I am." Juushiro's tone became more assured as he tried to glance around. His eyes widened as they fell on him. "Shunsui!" He attempted to sit up but the chains defeated him. Starrk looked at him consideringly for a moment before nodding.

"You will do, I think. Now…" Using some heavy cloths to shield his hands, Starrk began undoing and removing the chains. Shunsui wanted to help but he knew better. Werewolves became tougher to silver as they aged. Even with cloth over his hands, he would suffer terrible burns if he tried. Instead, he just spoke to his friend and lover.

"It's going to be fine Juu. You're going to be staying with us now." He said softly as Juushiro managed to sit up. "Starrk is going to help you." Shunsui had a great deal of faith in his pack leader. The patient way he'd worked with him in mastering the wolf had made an impression.

"Please, just kill me." Juushiro said, fixing his eyes on Starrk. The elder werewolf shook his head as Shunsui's breath caught in his throat. "Please!"

"I know this has been difficult for you. Ulquiorra is inflexible and does not tailor his lessons to each neonate." Starrk's voice was gentle as Shunsui swallowed. What had Juushiro been put through? "I once hosted a master vampire who was hiding from her enemies. She had two neonates with her and I observed them. I think I can help you, and Shunsui is here. Will you leave him again so soon?"

"I'll hurt him." Juushiro whispered and Shunsui snorted.

"I'm a werewolf Juu!" He said and his lover blinked, looking at his arm as if he'd only just now noticed the tattoos. Perhaps he had. "I can take anything you can give me."

"Not quite anything. But werewolves do tend to be more powerful than vampires, on an individual basis. That is why I am the Primera and Ulquiorra is the Quatro." Starrk said thoughtfully as Juushiro looked at him. Shunsui could already see an instinctive trust forming there. Starrk's air of quiet calm and great age affected everyone around him. "But it does not matter. I will be taking care of you both and you cannot harm me, with your new powers." Shunsui saw Juushiro's eyes dim at the reminder and felt a bit of pain himself. They had both lost their zanpakuto, their blessed swords. The things they were now could not wield them. "Will you give me a chance to make this right for you?" Starrk said, his tone very gentle. Juushiro swallowed before nodding.

"I will." He whispered. The last chain snapped free and Starrk helped him out of the coffin. "…I thought werewolves and vampires were mortal enemies, though. How…?"

"Mmm, that's putting it too strongly. Vampires are city dwellers while werewolves belong in the forest. Our enmity is more a tradition than anything." Starrk said and Shunsui nodded. This had already been explained to him. "Usually, the pack leader sets the tone. I dislike Ulquiorra but I can work with him and I've been on friendly terms with vampires before. The pack will accept this if I ask them to."

"They wouldn't dare do otherwise." Shunsui added and Starrk smiled at him. To his surprise it was a sad, melancholy expression. But whatever was behind it would remain unsaid as Starrk began taking Juushiro on a tour of his new home. The werewolves greeted him cautiously. Likely, many of them would be feeding the young vampire in the near future. It wasn't something they looked forward to, but they recognized the necessity. Starrk couldn't do it all himself, despite his power. Juushiro needed a certain amount of blood as well as reiatsu and Starrk could supply one, but not the other. Shunsui gently put an arm around Juushiro's waist as they explored, feeling the other stiffen for a moment before relaxing into the contact. Shunsui had no idea what training a vampire entailed, but he was willing to place his trust in Starrk.

Somehow, they would make this right for Juushiro.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't know what Ulquiorra has been teaching you, so we will start with the basics." Starrk said to his new pupil. Juushiro just looked at him hopefully, ready to do anything the werewolf wanted. Shunsui lay in the moss of the burrow, wondering what his part would be in this, if anything. "That is how to feed. Shunsui will be your… donor." Starrk said after a moment, clearly trying to find the right word for it. Shunsui blinked as Juushiro bit his lip.

"But what if I…?" He sounded pained and Shunsui wanted to reassure him. Starrk was handling this, though. The elder wolf smiled gently at the young vampire.

"That is why I forced you to gorge this morning. As long as you are not hungry, there will be no danger of taking too much." Starrk shifted slightly, frowning as he thought. "Being a vampire is very different from being a werewolf. Our inner wolf desires many things… it is like a second mind, a more primal one." He said and Shunsui nodded. "A vampire has nothing like that. They have just one instinct… the desire for blood. If you do not wish to kill, the simplest way to avoid it is simply to never be hungry. Eat often from multiple donors. If you allow yourself to become hungry, the taste of blood will inflame you and cause you to take too much. Always remember that." He said and Juushiro nodded. "Now, gaze into Shunsui's eyes." Juushiro turned to look at them and their eyes met. Shunsui felt nothing at all. "Now, find a state of calm within yourself. Have you ever meditated? It is like that. When you have it, share it with him."

It took several tries and a lot of eye contact, but eventually Shunsui felt a strange lassitude come over him. It was a comfortable feeling and he relaxed, completely unalarmed as Juushiro approached him. The prick of fangs at his throat, the sensation of his blood and power being drained away, was arousing. Shunsui groaned softly as his leather trousers became far too tight. He couldn't care about it though. Everything was dreamy and vague…

"Very good. Now… this may embarrass you. But if you wish to ensure he will remember nothing, you should give him sexual satisfaction." Starrk's voice seemed very far away. "Otherwise he will likely recall that you drank from him. That does not matter here, of course, but with humans…"

"I see." Juushiro's voice was very soothing to him. "Um… do you mind not watching…?"

"Not at all." There was the sound of someone moving and then hands on his body, freeing him from his confines. Shunsui closed his eyes, just feeling as a delicious sensation started, centring on his cock. He remained absolutely limp, still entranced, but one part of him was definitely not limp at all. He moaned, deep in his throat, as the pressure gradually increased. It felt so good, so amazing…

The feeling of intense pleasure came to a point and Shunsui shuddered as he released. His mind was left loose and unmoored, reality seeming to grow hazy and distant. He was vaguely aware of a voice saying something concerned before he drifted away…

"Shunsui."

"Mmm?" Shunsui mumbled, feeling incredibly satisfied and tired. He opened his eyes, slowly focusing on the face in front of him. Starrk looked slightly concerned. "Starrk?"

"Yes. How do you feel?" He asked and Shunsui blinked before evaluating himself.

"I feel wonderful." He felt lazy and content. Really, he just wanted to go back to sleep but wasn't there supposed to be a hunt soon? "Ah… the hunt, am I late?" Was that why Starrk was waking him? There was a warm chuckle from the pack leader and Shunsui felt a bit puzzled.

"You entranced him a bit too well. He's lost more time than he should have, but it may be because he trusted you." Starrk said to someone else and Shunsui followed his gaze, feeling even more confused as he saw Juushiro. When had he come in? And he looked very concerned.

"Wait, I… what happened?" Something wasn't right. Starrk smiled before he explained.

"Shunsui, that hunt was yesterday. Juushiro just finished feeding on you and erasing your memories. As I said, he was a bit too successful." Starrk sounded amused and Shunsui frowned, sitting up and running a hand through his hair.

"I… damn it, I was looking forward to that." He complained mildly. Even if he'd done it, it felt like he'd missed it. "How did I do?" He'd been allowed to take point. Starrk hesitated a moment.

"Do you want the truth or a comforting lie?" He asked and Shunsui winced. That bad? Then Starrk suddenly grinned at him. "I'm playing with you, pup. You did just fine." He said and Shunsui stared. Starrk rarely displayed it, but he did have a very strange sense of humor.

"Oh… you bastard!" He finally laughed, looking at Juushiro. His best friend seemed to be relieved now that he realized Shunsui was fine. "Is lesson time over for today?" Now that the haze was wearing off, he felt almost energized. Juushiro must not have taken much blood. Starrk nodded.

"Indeed it is. Perhaps you should go to the lake, enjoy the night. It's still quite warm out." He said and Shunsui nodded with a smile. Werewolves tended to be diurnal, active most at dawn and dusk. But fully nocturnal behavior was hardly unusual and Shunsui found it easy to spend plenty of time with Juushiro yet still get his training in with Starrk.

"Thank you." He said to the pack leader. Starrk was giving them permission to go out alone, without him, which was thoughtful of him. It also showed a degree of trust, that he thought they wouldn't get into trouble. Starrk smiled back at him but it had that strange edge of sadness he'd seen before.

"Have fun." The elder wolf said before vanishing. Shunsui smiled at Juushiro, who smiled back. He looked almost normal, with all the werewolf blood adding color to his complexion. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought Juushiro was still alive. The thought brought a bit of pain but he pushed it aside, reaching to take a pale hand.

"Shall we?" He asked and Juushiro nodded.

"Yes, lets." He said and they quickly made their way out of the den. The stars and the crescent moon were hard to see until they reached the lake, but then they were luminous. They sat on a stone by the quiet waters and just talked, reminiscing about the times they had been human and the things they had done.

They would make new memories in their new existence, but sometimes they liked to remember the old times.

It was two weeks later that Juushiro said something that turned his life upside down.

Ever since the vampire had joined them, Starrk had not engaged in intimacy with him. Shunsui had received a few gentle promptings but each time, the elder werewolf had left him with Juushiro to satisfy his needs. His lover was more than willing to help. This time, though, he looked after Starrk with an odd expression on his face.

"Shunsui, you do realize that that man loves you?" He said and Shunsui's mind went completely blank for a moment.

"What?" Shunsui stared at Juushiro but saw his best friend and lover was completely serious. "…That's ridiculous!" His inner wolf felt an immediate rejection that mirrored his own. Juushiro blinked at him, surprised by his vehemence.

"It's true though. He'd very good at hiding it but lately he's been teaching me how to recognize lies. It's a vampire power, picking up the tiny, subtle cues. And I can see it in him, Shunsui. The way his breath speeds up, just a bit, when he's close to you… the way his pulse speeds up when you touch… he's deeply attracted to you, but it's more than that. The way he looks so sad sometimes, particularly when we're having time alone together." He said softly and Shunsui swallowed. He had noticed that but he'd thought the other werewolf just felt a bit wistful, that he had no true lover in his life.

"But why did he get you then? Why would he bring us back together?" That made no sense. Juushiro smiled, but it was sad and touched with pity.

"Because he loves you." He said and that took Shunsui's breath away. Could that be true? Starrk loved him and because of that love, had given him back the man HE loved?

"I – I have to talk to him." The needs of his wolf were suddenly unimportant. And even his wolf seemed to feel that way… it was capable of reasoning, to a certain degree, and was in just as much in shock as he was at Juushiro's revelation. "Do you mind if I…?" He asked and his lover smiled understandingly.

"Go ahead. And Shunsui? I can share." He said softly and Shunsui blinked before shaking his head, feeling heat in his face. He quickly left the room, going to find Starrk.

The pack leader wasn't hard to find. He was outside, sitting on top of the rocky entrance to the den. Shunsui climbed the rocks easily, aware of Starrk looking at him with curiosity and a bit of confusion.

"Shunsui? You can't possibly have… and I smell nothing on you." Starrk said softly and Shunsui looked into those ancient grey eyes, so strong yet peaceful. Shunsui felt a sudden, strange feeling from his wolf. Desire to dominate? Yes, the need to pull Starrk down and take him… but he knew the pack leader would never accept that. Why was his wolf even thinking it?

"Juushiro said that he thinks you love me." He said bluntly and saw the shock, followed by anguish in those steel grey eyes. Kami, he was right. "But I don't understand. You must be a very dominant wolf. How can that be?" Dominant wolves were not attracted to each other, at all. There was an instinctive repulsion. Starrk looked away for a moment before looking back, his eyes superficially calm again. But Shunsui could sense the turmoil roiling beneath the surface.

"One does not need to be a dominant wolf to be the pack leader, Shunsui." Starrk said softly and he blinked at the thought, feeling confusion from his wolf. "All one needs to do is kill the previous pack leader. The reason it is almost always a dominant is because only dominant wolves will issue a challenge. However… sometimes, circumstances can intervene. I will tell you the story if you want."

"Please." Shunsui requested, taking a seat beside the other wolf. Starrk gazed up at the stars for a moment, collecting his thoughts before he spoke.

"I am not an alpha werewolf. I am a very strong submissive, the kind of submissive werewolf that will only mate to the strongest of alphas." He said quietly and Shunsui just watched him. He could sense the pain in the other man. It was a long term, abiding pain. "When I was young I did not know this. You have heard the story of my… injury?" He asked and Shunsui nodded. "It is true. When I came to this pack with my little sister, begging for a place, I was badly damaged. The pack leader at the time scented my weakness and decided to have some cruel fun with me… he suggested I could stay if I, I…" Starrk paused to swallow. "Gave them my sister to play with. She was only thirteen." He said and Shunsui felt a flash of rage. "I didn't know it, but he didn't really mean it. He was trying to enrage me, to see my strength. It worked all too well… she meant everything to me. I killed him as the rest of the pack watched." He said before smiling. It was a sad, bittersweet smile. "And so I gained a place… as the new pack leader. Not something I wanted or sought, but it did let me protect my sister."

"…That must be very painful for you." Shunsui said, understanding Starrk's dilemma. As the pack leader, he could not submit to anyone. As a very powerful submissive, though, his wolf craved that exact thing. And being pack leader of a werewolf pack was not a position you could step down from. Shunsui winced as he felt the desire from his wolf again. Now that he understood what Starrk really was, his inner wolf desperately wanted to take the other man.

"It is, but it is nothing for you to worry about." Starrk said, his calm firmly in place again. Those ancient, peaceful eyes turned on him and Shunsui wondered how much pain was hidden behind them. More than he could imagine. "You cannot – Shunsui!" He couldn't resist. The wolf within wanted this as much as he did. Shunsui tried to pull the elder wolf down, mount him on the stones. He would – "Stop it! You cannot – mph!" He forced a kiss on the other man, the power of his inner wolf rising in the air, howling at the other wolf to submit. "Mph…" He could sense Starrk weakening. This was what the other wolf wanted, so desperately. The fact that he was violating all pack etiquette didn't matter to Shunsui. "No, I…"

"Submit to me. You know you want to." He whispered in Starrk's ear, hearing a heady whine from the other wolf. Then he felt the resistance going out of him, felt hands gripping his body as the other werewolf exposed his throat, giving what no dominant werewolf willingly would. Shunsui took advantage of it, sucking on his throat and grazing the skin with his fangs. He felt a shiver from the man beneath him, the energy rising from him to entangle with his own. "Sweet kami!" That felt incredible. When Starrk had taken him their energies had never merged like that…

Shunsui impatiently extended his claws, ripping the ties of Starrk's clothing, pulling the leather away. The other wolf gasped, his hands trembling as he worked more delicately on his clothing. It didn't take him long, though, to pull his pants down and reveal his straining erection. Neither of them bothered with underthings and Shunsui licked his fingers, impatiently preparing the other wolf. He looked into Starrk's eyes and finally saw something. Those grey eyes were glazed with tears yet filled with a feverish need, a desperate desire that the other wolf could not hold back.

"Oh Shunsui, kami, take me…" Starrk's voice was so undone. Shunsui had never heard him like this, never seen him lose control so completely. Groaning, he positioned himself before sliding inside. The werewolf beneath him arched with a wanton cry, human fingers digging sharply into his shoulders. Shunsui's eyes went wide as he felt the tight, wet heat gripping him, felt the power twining around his soul.

"Starrk." He whispered the other man's name as he began taking him in a quick, brutally powerful rhythm. He knew that had to hurt, vaguely – werewolves healed quickly but still experienced pain – yet, Starrk didn't seem to care. The other wolf urged him onward with soft pants and grunts, shoving his hips back in an effort to meet him.

As they mated, Shunsui was vaguely aware of other werewolves, male and female both, peeking out of the den to observe them. He could only imagine how confused they were… the thought made him chuckle harshly and Starrk made a soft questioning sound, before Shunsui silenced him with a kiss. It was a feral, instinctive kiss, all teeth and tongue. Starrk responded enthusiastically, tangling a hand in his hair and trying to get everything from his mouth that he could.

Shunsui gripped pale hips in a tight, nearly bruising grip, speeding his thrusts. Starrk gasped harshly, sweat beading on pale skin as he bared his throat, surrendering to the dominant male above him. Shunsui took advantage of that, exploring the soft skin, feeling the warm rush of blood beneath.

"So amazing… sweet kami…" Starrk breathed and Shunsui gasped as the hot walls around him seemed to tighten. "Give me… more…" The elder werewolf moaned, fingers biting into his shoulders and raising lines of blood. The passion of the moment was incredible and Shunsui groaned as he surged against the other, trying to get in deeper. He needed more. More of Starrk's body, more of his inner heat, more… "Shunsui!" Starrk was reaching his climax. Shunsui felt it as the elder werewolf tightened, crying out as his cum spilled between the two of them. He followed a moment later, howling his passion as he spent himself in the other's hot core.

They were both left panting and shaking, their bodies tangled together. Shunsui was vaguely aware of the aftertaste of power in his mouth and knew they had bombarded the other werewolves with the strength of their coupling. No one could possibly have missed it. He didn't care, though. He felt absolutely amazing, nuzzling Starrk's throat and giving him a few nips to express his pleasure and dominance.

"Oh Shunsui." Starrk's voice was warm with pleasure but also deeply saddened. Shunsui blinked and pulled back a bit to look into his face. The other wolf looked completely relaxed, in a way he'd never seen before. But there was also an edge of sorrow in his eyes. "This will almost certainly lead to my death."

"What?" Shunsui blinked at the other man, gently pulling out of his body. Starrk groaned softly, a bit of discomfort flashing across his face before he relaxed again, putting an arm around him with a small smile. "What do you mean?" He asked, guiltily aware that they had violated pack etiquette in a massive way. But surely Starrk wouldn't be executed? He was the pack leader! Starrk sighed, looking up at the stars.

"This will make me look weak, Shunsui. And worse than that… normally challenges to a pack leader are issued individually. But when they realize that I must be a submissive, several of the dominants might challenge me together. I can defeat any one of my wolves, but a group of them…" Starrk let his voice trail off and Shunsui swallowed. "Ah, well. I cannot take it back. And the truth is, I have been longing for this for so long." The elder wolf sounded quietly blissful, now.

"I won't let you die." Shunsui said in a low tone, looking at the man beneath him. He'd never guessed, when he met Starrk on the battlefield, that they would end up together this way. But he was not prepared to let the other werewolf go. "If they can challenge you as a group, I can support you." Starrk shook his head.

"No. I might as well throw away my position if you do that." He said in a low tone and Shunsui swallowed. "I will see that you are accepted into the pack as quickly as possible, then deal with this situation. Until then…" Starrk paused, suddenly uncertain. "Juushiro… how does he feel about this?" The werewolf asked, his eyes suddenly very vulnerable. Shunsui smiled at him reassuringly.

"He's the one who pointed out how you feel about me. He's fine with it." He assured the other wolf, who looked relieved. "I'm going to figure this out." There had to be something he could do. Starrk just smiled at him, running a hand down his side.

"Just show me how you feel about me." Starrk said quietly and Shunsui's breath caught in his throat. The other wolf wanted to…? He swallowed, feeling the desire welling up again. But perhaps…

"Why don't I show you both, together?" He suggested and Starrk's eyes widened for a moment. Then he smiled and it was sweet beyond words. Shunsui stared, captivated by the expression.

"You know, I would enjoy that." Starrk breathed and Shunsui desperately wanted to take the man right now. "Very much. Let's go see him." Controlling himself ruthlessly, Shunsui nodded. He moved off the other werewolf, pulling his clothing back into place as Starrk found his pants. The three of them together… how would that go? He wasn't sure but with as dominant as his wolf was, he would be on top.

He honestly couldn't wait.


End file.
